


snap

by frausorge



Category: The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom snapped his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snap

Sisky leaned physically backwards, eyes widening, and Tom snapped his mouth shut.

Butcher folded his arms.

"You were nicer when Jon was around," Sisky said into the silence.

"He was well-fucked when Jon was around," Mike said. William stretched a hand over to Mike's knee. "Well, he was," Mike said.

"He was _happier_ with Jon around," William said.

"He's right here," Tom snarled.

"Are you?" Butcher said.

Tom looked around at the four of them, the ring of frowning faces staring in at him, and he felt very tired. His eyes slid up to the night sky beyond the window.


End file.
